The Swamp's Secret 2: Another Friend
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When the Knights try to capture Ally, they get on the bad side of a very protective plant alien. Rated T for action violence and one character being frightened by the Knights. Tickles and family fluff in the ending! Kind of a sequel to "The Swamp's Secret".


**A request done for Sparkling Lover. Here you go, girl! Enjoy! Ben 10 and all it's aliens and characters belong to Cartoon Network and Man of Action; Ally belongs to Sparkling Lover and I only own Rachel.**

* * *

**The Swamp's Secret 2: Another Friend**

Ally was enjoying a walk in the woods after school was out for a full week of Spring Break. She was so thrilled, but her parents were going to be at a conference all week, so they had asked Rachel if she could watch Ally and the older girl agreed at once and the two cousins had set up plans for the whole week with their friends.

Now, Ally made it to the swamp that was between the Grant and Jocklin Mansions. It was massive and Ally remembered Rachel warning her to be careful not to get caught in the swamp, as the black water was deep in some spots. She decided to head back.

Suddenly, she felt something grab her. "Look here, men!" said a voice. "Tis a child."

Ally saw it was the Forever Knights again. "Put me down!" she demanded, struggling in her captor's grasp, but he only tightened his hold on her.

"Aye," said another. "Tis the relative of Miss Jocklin. And our leverage."

Ally began to shiver when she heard that. Their leverage? She was now really scared.

"Well, well, no surprise."

The new voice had the Knights looking around to see who had spoken and Ally closed her eyes tight, not recognizing the voice as she tried to struggle again, but couldn't get free.

The voice spoke again. "You Knights have no honor," it said. "Using a kid for leverage? That's crossing the line."

Suddenly, two of the five Knights standing there were hit with fireballs that shoved them back a few feet and the other three quickly looked to see who was there.

"Let the girl go."

At the hissed warning, the head Knight looked around and he aimed his laser weapon at Ally, who began to struggle in fear.

"Show yourself, creature!" he demanded, the laser weapon warming up in warning.

Suddenly, thick green vines shot up from the ground and hit the Knights, surprising them and Ally quickly squirmed free, running as she heard the Knights cry out in pain and felt intense heat at her back, which made her run faster.

Finally, she ran out of breath and leaned against a rock, but the rock was slippery.

And Ally fell into the swamp's brackish waters.

Struggling, she got to the surface and tried to get to the shore, but already tired from running, she didn't have enough strength and began to cry in fear as she struggled.

Suddenly, she saw some vines shoot out from the trees somewhere and grab her, pulling her up out of the yucky water and carrying her towards a large tree. Ally looked at the vines and hope filled her, but when she saw a shadow of something sitting down on what looked like a chair made of the same vines, she was curious and now maybe a little scared.

"Wildvine?" she asked hopefully.

But when she was brought closer, she heard a chuckle. "Good guess, kid. But I'm not him," said that same voice and the creature formed a fireball in his hand and tossed it on a pile of wood, the wood igniting quickly.

Ally saw her rescuer wasn't Wildvine, but a taller, green creature with muscled arms and a sort of color around his neck. His stature looked very similar to Four Arms.

She screamed and tried to get away, but the vines didn't let her go as they brought her closer to her captor. "Help! Get away!" she cried out, struggling to get free. The vines suddenly let go and she landed on a bed of vines, which cushioned her fall.

Ally shook her head rapidly to gain her senses back and felt a vine coil around her waist and lift her up in the air, holding her at an angle where she was almost upside-down, but not quite and the vine brought her closer to the monster. She screamed again before a vine wrapped around her mouth, muffling her screams.

"Good pair of lungs, Ally," said the monster as he sat somewhat lazily in his chair, leaning back on part of it with his legs dangling over one side, his head resting in his weaved hands. Ally stopped struggling, wondering how he knew her name. Was he another friend of her cousin, Rachel?

She heard him chuckle again. "Easy, kiddo," he said. "Your cousin told me about you and ironically, I'm meeting you in almost the same way I met her."

Ally gave him a confused look and he chuckled, finding her confused look to be cute. "If you promise not to run, I'll tell you the story of how your cousin and I met," he said and the little girl nodded, her curiosity getting the best of her.

With a snap of his green fingers, the vines let Ally go and she landed on his stomach with an 'oof!', making the swamp-like creature chuckle again. She sat up and he moved his arms towards her, lifting her up and letting her lay on his chest as he leaned back in his chair. One of his hands stroked Ally's head and back, letting the girl become more relaxed.

"What is your name?" She asked him.

He smiled at her. "My name is Swampfire," he said. "Your cousin Rachel is one of my best friends."

"How did you meet her?"

Swampfire explained that Rachel had one night taken a short-cut through the woods to get home after it got dark out and he had at first treated her as an intruder, but seeing as she was only trying to get home, he let her go and they became good friends.

Ally was stunned, especially when Swampfire explained that he was good friends with Way Big, to which she said she was good friends too with the giant alien.

After a little longer, he stood up and cradled Ally in his arms. "We should get home," he said to her and quickly wrapped both of them in a cocoon of vines. Ally gasped in fear at first. "Don't be scared, Ally. We're just going the underground way."

She hugged him harder and he rubbed her back, understanding she was a little unnerved about it. Rachel had been too when she had first experienced it. They then shot up out of the ground right at the Grant Mansion.

Ally opened her eyes and saw Four Arms and Rachel both come out to see them. "Ally!" both called out in relief as they came forward and the Tetramand scooped Ally up into a big hug, something the little girl returned before he noticed her clothes were wet and smelled like rotting vegetation. Rachel noticed too.

"What happened?" she asked. "Did you fall in the swamp, Ally?"

Ally nodded. "The Knights were going to use me as…," she had a hard time coming up with the word.

"As leverage," Swampfire supplied and saw Rachel's angry look before she snarled angrily, making both aliens back away as they knew better than to try and tangle or come near Rachel when she was mad. After a moment, Rachel took a deep breath and calmed down.

"One day, those knights are going to get what's coming to them," she said. "For right now, Ally, you better get into some dry clothes and a shower."

The little girl nodded and did so, feeling better afterwards. She went downstairs and saw Swampfire talking with Rachel and Ally hugged him, surprising him before she suddenly punched his arm.

"Ow," Swampfire winced a little as he felt some pain. She could punch, just like Rachel.

"That's for scaring me after the Knights grabbed me," she said, a little upset.

Swampfire chuckled. "Sorry, kiddo. What could I have done?"

Ally rolled her eyes. "You're a plant. You could have grown into a giant weed or a walking compost pile," she said. "It would have been believable."

Rachel only smiled as she saw the look on Swampfire's face. Ally noticed and squeaked when the plant alien grinned widely.

"A weed or compost pile, huh?" he said and stood up, grabbing Ally fast when she tried to run. "You can't run, little girl."

With that, Swampfire pulled Ally to his chest and his fingers began to tickle her stomach and her sides. She burst out laughing.

"Please, stop!" she begged. "Rachel, make him stop!"

Rachel only smiled. "Sorry, kiddo, but you kinda asked for it," she pointed out gently as Ally screamed when Swampfire continued to tickle her with his hands moving back and forth rapidly from her stomach to her underarms, making her really laugh.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE!"

Her uncontrollable laughter made both Rachel and Swampfire laugh too as the alien finally let the little girl up from the tickle torture. Ally rested her head on his shoulder as he held her while she recovered.

After a moment, Ally slid off Swampfire's lap and landed on her feet.

And just in time.

With a move that would have qualified her for a karate tournament, Rachel tackled Swampfire and flipped him with a 'head-scissors takedown' maneuver, quickly flipping herself around and pinning his arms down with her hands and she leaned most of her weight on his arms. Swampfire was a little stunned and then noticed his position. He was flat on his back and Rachel had his arms over his head, smirking as she glanced at her cousin.

"Swampfire can't stand it when his underarms are tickled, just like you, Ally," she said and simply put more weight on the plant alien's arms when she felt him struggle to get away. It was really funny that he had buff arms that showed off his muscles, yet he couldn't get free of Rachel's grip, even though he was stronger than her.

He now saw Ally approaching. "Uh, kid, you really don't want to do this," he said, a little fear seeping into his voice, but Ally didn't listen.

"Gotcha!" she shouted and jumped on his stomach, her fingers going to work on his underarms, making him howl with the loudest laughter she or Rachel had ever heard.

"NO! PLEASE! NOT…HEEHEEHEE…NOT THERE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOP! KID, PLEASE!"

Ally only giggled and Rachel also laughed, but she didn't see the vines behind her until suddenly, she felt something grab her.

"Hey!" Rachel cried out, seeing it was Wildvine who had grabbed her, freeing Swampfire's arms to grab Ally, making the little girl give a squeak of fear too.

"My goodness, it seems I have a very ticklish little girl in my grasp," he said in a playful voice. "And what better thing to do with a very ticklish girl than to tickle her?"

Now, both Rachel and Ally suffered as both plant aliens tickled them playfully and heartily, stopping after about five minutes when the girls were beginning to gasp for air.

"My secret stays a secret," said Swampfire with a smile as he then held Ally affectionately in his arms, making her smile and hug him, Rachel doing the same to Wildvine.

Yes, the swamp in the woods had a big secret, a secret Ally was happy to know that no one, beside the aliens and herself and Rachel, knew about. It was better off that way.

Ally smiled again and hugged Swampfire, who returned her hug as the four friends turned in for the night.

* * *

**Tickles make me all tickly inside.**

**Please leave a review!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
